Iridescent Garden
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [SEKAIHUN ll CHAPTERED ll BL] - C1: SeHun dan JongIn hanyalah dua pemuda yang tinggal dalam satu apartemen. Kim JongIn, pemuda biseksual yang telah memiliki kekasih bernama Krystal. Oh SeHun, pemuda gay yang telah dimiliki Kris. Tanpa cinta, tanpa alasan, seks yang sering mereka lakukan di belakang kekasih mereka masing-masing hanyalah sebentuk... keisengan.


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]:** This is 'seke couple', that means SeHun or Kai could be bottom/top. Mind to read and review, please? ^~^

* * *

**P**agi itu, JongIn terbangun dan menemukan dirinya berada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan selimut tebal berwarna cokelat menutupi tubuh _shirtless_-nya. Kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat—mungkin pengaruh cairan fermentasi yang semalam ditenggaknya sebelum ia dan SeHun—ah, iya! Di mana pemuda berkulit pucat yang jadi _room mate_-nya itu?

JongIn melempar selimutnya sembarangan dan tergesa meraih sandal kamar untuk keluar mencari Oh SeHun. Bayangan tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam terus bermain di kepalanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Semalam, JongIn pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dan menemukan Oh SeHun yang baru saja bercinta dengan kekasihnya di ruang makan dalam apartemen yang selama ini mereka tempati berdua. Entah apa yang merasuki JongIn, tapi biasanya SeHun yang menjadi _top partner_-nya, semalam justru jatuh dan menjadi _bottom_-nya. Seharusnya ini tidak menjadi masalah, toh selama ini hubungan mereka seke—mereka tidak ingin egois—walau JongIn sendiri yang sering meminta menjadi _bottom._

Tapi, tidak dengan ia yang menjadi _top_ di saat SeHun baru saja kesakitan setelah menerima serangan dari kekasih _gay_-nya yang seorang penggila _hard sex_. Entah apa yang pasangan itu lakukan sebelum kedatangan JongIn, tapi JongIn benar-benar kehilangan kontrol saat menemukan Oh SeHun tengah telanjang dalam keadaan terikat di meja makan. Beberapa remah _cracker_, selai, potongan keju, cokelat cair, dan goresan kemerahan—yang JongIn pikir—adalah darah menghiasi tubuh _alabaster_ itu.

Lalu, setan dan alkohol berduet sempurna untuk membutakan JongIn yang bukannya melepaskan ikatan SeHun tapi justru memasuki SeHun yang masih merintih di atas meja. SeHun tidak menolak, JongIn ingat itu. Samar terbayang dalam ingatannya sosok SeHun yang justru memintanya melakukan lebih.

Tapi, Kim JongIn tidak terbiasa dengan tidak adanya sosok Oh SeHun di sisinya setelah mereka melakukan _sex_. Tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Setelah mencari nyaris di seluruh sudut apartemen—dan mengabaikan keadaan ruang makan yang kacau, dan sosok Oh SeHun tetap tidak ada, JongIn berjalan menuju ke atap. Satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia lihat dan di sanalah SeHun kemungkinan berada.

"SeHun?" JongIn membuka pintu metal itu pelan dan menyusur pemandangan lapang di depannya. Di atap inilah mereka sering bercinta di bawah taburan bintang dan hiasan eksistensi purnama. Atap ini jugalah yang menjadi saksi dimulainya _sex_ pertama mereka, sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Oi, SeHunie!" JongIn berjalan dan membiarkan angin pagi yang dingin membelai tubuhnya yang hanya tertutup _boxer_. Ia tidak perlu takut ada yang akan protes dengan penampilannya yang memperlihatkan nyaris tiap lekuk kulit kecoklatan eksotisnya, toh penghuni apartemen pribadi ini hanya dirinya dan Oh SeHun—kekasih mereka masing-masing tidak mengetahui soal keberadaan atap di apartemen ini—dan sekalipun mereka tahu, JongIn tidak akan ambil peduli.

Melihat tak ada yang menyahut panggilannya barusan, JongIn nyaris kembali ke bawah saat ia menemukan bayangan SeHun yang tengah membaringkan diri di atas bangku beton di sisi kiri atap. JongIn menyeringai dan mendekat ke arah sosok yang tengah memejamkan matanya dan tampak tertidur tenang dengan menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Bodoh?" JongIn membungkuk dan menyentil dahi yang tidak tertutup poni itu pelan.

SeHun membuka sudut matanya dan melirik JongIn yang kini tengah berdiri di atasnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada, angkuh.

"Pantatku sakit sekali, Jelek," bentak SeHun tiba-tiba. Ia bangkit dan duduk dengan kedua lutut terlipat. Berbeda dengan JongIn, ia mengenakan kemeja putih transparan dengan kancing yang terbuka semuanya, memperlihatkan dada berwarna _pale_ berikut samar goresan kemerahan dan keunguan di lehernya.

JongIn tertawa, sebelum akhirnya ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping pemuda yang lahir di tahun yang sama dengannya itu.

"Salahkan kekasihmu yang menyisakan 'makanan'nya begitu saja," sindir JongIn di sela tawanya. SeHun mendengus dan menulikan telinganya atas sindiran JongIn. Semalam Kris—kekasihnya, meninggalkannya begitu saja di ruang makan setelah _sex_ hebat yang mereka lakukan nyaris enam jam tanpa jeda, entah sudah berapa kali SeHun dibuat mencapai klimaks oleh pemuda berdarah Cina-Kanada itu. Tapi, pada akhirnya tetap lubangnyalah yang harus menerima ketika dihajar Kris habis-habisan. Kris adalah penggila _hard sex_ yang selalu menemukan cara untuk menyiksa Oh SeHun dengan gaya _sex_ yang keras, brutal, namun menyajikan getar kenikmatan yang aneh. Lalu, Oh SeHun sendiri tetap tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Aku 'lapar', Kai," ucap SeHun pelan. Tapi, bagi JongIn, jika SeHun sudah memanggilnya dengan nama 'Kai' itu artinya,

'Bruk.'

JongIn meringis ketika tubuhnya dijatuhkan dengan kasar oleh SeHun secara tiba-tiba. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan SeHun yang sudah menindihnya. Lidah pemuda itu sudah bekerja dengan cepat di sepanjang garis leher JongIn.

"Kauhh bilang pantatmu sakithh, aghh..." ucap JongIn di sela desahnya. Ia selalu tak tahan dengan permainan lidah SeHun yang terampil dan sontak membangkitkan semua sistem sarafnya.

SeHun menghentikan jilatannya sejenak dan menatap JongIn yang tengah terpejam menerima serangan dari lidahnya.

"Pantatku yang sakit, Jelek. Tapi, tidak dengan 'milik'ku yang lain."

SeHun menyeringai dan melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya untuk menjelajah leher JongIn. Leher berkulit _tan_ itu selalu membuat SeHun nyaris gila. Terlihat begitu indah dan menggoda dalam refleksi permata beriris cokelatnya.

"Jangan digigit, Bodoh! Nanti Krystal curiga!" bentak JongIn keras ketika ia merasakan SeHun yang tengah menghisap perpotongan lehernya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali, Kim JongIn," protes SeHun pelan. Lidahnya turun meninggalkan jejak _saliva_ di leher JongIn dan menariknya menuju dada JongIn yang menampilkan dua _nipple_ yang terlihat menggoda. 'Sialan. Kim JongIn selalu terlihat menggoda,' umpat SeHun dalam hati. Ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan JongIn mengetahui bagaimana pemujaan SeHun terhadap tubuhnya. Ya, hanya tubuhnya. _Tak ada perasaan_ yang ikut berperan saat mereka bermain _sex_. JongIn mencintai Krystal, begitu juga dengan perasaan SeHun untuk Kris. Mereka hanya senang melakukan _sex_ di belakang kekasih mereka, itu saja.

"Apa ini—" SeHun sengaja memberi jeda pada kalimatnya dan membiarkan jemarinya menelusur di sepanjang dada JongIn, berhenti di _nipple_ kanan JongIn, dan mencubit tonjolan kecil itu, "—menyenangkan?"

SeHun mendongak dan menatap wajah JongIn yang memerah. Melihat ekspresi JongIn yang seperti itu, mau tak mau menarik otot wajah SeHun untuk berdistraksi membentuk lengkung tawa samar di bibirnya.

"Jangan menggodaku, Oh SeHun."

SeHun menjilat bibirnya dan mengabaikan JongIn, tangannya kini bergerak memelintir dan menekan-nekan dada JongIn.

"Kau itu yang lemah."

"Aku tidak lemah, Bodoh."

"Tapi, baru begini saja wajahmu sudah memerah. Itu namanya lemah."

"Aku tidak...ugh!" lenguhan lolos dari bibir indah JongIn ketika lidah SeHun kembali menyapu seluruh dadanya, membasahi dataran itu dengan _saliva_ yang sontak meningkatkan pesona warna kulit _tan_ JongIn menjadi berkilat, indah, sementara tangannya bergerak memberi usapan di sekitar paha JongIn yang masih tertutup _boxer. _Mengusap-usap sesuatu di selangkangannya dari luar. Sedikit menekannya, dan SeHun sangat menyukai reaksi JongIn yang muncul saat ia memanja 'member' tersensitif pemuda yang jago _dance_ itu.

"Napasmu putus-putus, Kai," ucap SeHun tanpa melepas _nipple_ JongIn dari mulutnya. "Apa aku kasar?"

Jemarinya mulai bergerak lebih berani dengan menelusup ke dalam _boxer_ JongIn, menelusur dan mencari milik JongIn yang sudah bangun. Meremasnya. Menggesekkan jemarinya.

"Aghh...Se-SeHun..."

SeHun menyeringai. Diremasnya milik JongIn dengan sedikit kasar, membuat pemuda di bawahnya itu mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendesah tertahan.

"Reaksi tubuhmu hebat sekali, Kai. Dan dengan reaksi seperti ini, kau berpikir untuk menjadi _top_, huh?" SeHun melepas _nipple_ JongIn dan membawa wajahnya kembali ke atas. Tepat berhadapan dengan wajah JongIn yang kini menatapnya dengan padangan kuyu. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, membuat rambut keemasan itu basah dan lengket. "Katakan."

SeHun menempelken dahi dan hidung mereka. Kedua bola mata itu saling menatap dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Tangan kanannya masih memanja milik JongIn sementara tangan kirinya bekerja dengan membiarkan jemarinya menelusur dada JongIn. Mereka terlalu dekat. SeHun bisa merasakan napas JongIn yang tersengal dan detak jantungnya yang berdetak tak kalah cepat dengan miliknya sendiri.

"Ja-jangan menggodaku," desah JongIn pelan. Kulitnya mulai merasakan dinginnya beton yang menopang tubuhnya, sementara ia sendiri berkeringat.

"Memohonlah," bisik SeHun berbahaya. Tangannya mengocok milik JongIn pelan dan perlahan mulai menaikkan temponya. JongIn memejamkan matanya. Ia menikmati bagaimana tarian jemari SeHun yang tengah memanja miliknya. Tapi, ia juga bukan tipe _partner_ yang akan mengalah semudah itu.

"Ugh..." Untuk sesaat kelopak mata SeHun menutup permata di dalamnya. Ia mendesah pelan ketika mendadak JongIn berbuat curang dengan mengangkat kaki kanannya dan membiarkan lututnya menggesek milik SeHun yang telah menegang.

"Kau—" JongIn mengangkat wajahnya dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis milik SeHun. "—perlu usaha lebih untuk membuatku mengeluarkan kalimat permohonan."

Tangan JongIn yang bebas menahan tengkuk SeHun. Memaksa pemuda itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Satu yang harus Oh SeHun akui—dalam hati—Kim JongIn adalah _kisser_ handal. Tanpa menyiakan sedikit pun detik yang mencoba mencuri celah dia antara mereka, lidah JongIn dengan terampil telah menyusup di rongga hangat SeHun. Menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya dan memaksa SeHun untuk menelan _saliva_-nya. Pergerakan tangan SeHun pada kejantanan JongIn terus mengencang seiring dengan kenikmatan yang JongIn salurkan lewat pergerakan lincah lidahnya. Semua rasa yang aneh mengalir dalam nadi-nadi mereka. SeHun yang berada di atas JongIn harus sedikit terengah ketika mengikuti permainan pemuda di bawahnya, sebuah tarian bibir yang agresif, harmonis, dan menuntut.

"Ughh..." SeHun menarik wajahnya menjauh ketika paru-parunya berteriak menuntut keadilan. Napasnya terengah seolah baru saja dipaksa berlari _marathon._ Ia menunduk menatap wajah JongIn yang tengah mnyeringai di bawahnya dan membiarkan poninya jatuh di dahi JongIn.

"Buat aku keluar dengan lidahmu, Oh SeHun—" Jemari JongIn mengelus dada _pale_ milik SeHun yang terbuka di depannya. Menelusur dan berhenti di atas otot perutnya. JongIn menekan bagian itu pelan. "—dan aku akan membiarkanmu memasukiku setelahnya."

"Tawaran yang menarik, Kim JongIn."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Wanita dengan tinggi layaknya model itu berkali-kali menekan bel di pintu apartemen di depannya dengan tidak sabar. Sebuah _smartphone_ berwarna putih terjepit telinga kanannya. Berharap si pemilik apartemen sekaligus pemilik nomor yang telah dihubunginya sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu segera keluar atau mengangkat panggilannya. Beberapa kali juga bibir indah milik wanita bernama Jung Krystal itu mendesis pelan, mengumpat penghuni di dalam apartemen yang tidak juga membuka pintu untuknya.

"Kim JongIn! Aku masuk." Menyerah dengan usahanya sejak setengah jam yang lalu, wanita itu membuka pintu dengan menendang _metal_ di depannya pelan. Ternyata pintu itu tidak dikunci. Wanita itu menghela napas, menyadari kebodohannya. Ia memutus panggilan sepihaknya dan memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam tas tangannya sebelum akhirnya memasuki apartemen mewah itu, hanya untuk menemukan ruang tamu yang senyap tanpa makhluk hidup di dalamnya.

"JongIn? SeHun?" Melewati sofa berwarna krem di depannya, Krystal berjalan menuju dua pintu yang terbangun bersebelahan di sisi kanan ruangan, kamar JongIn dan SeHun. Krystal melongok ke dalam dua kamar yang terbuka itu satu persatu, untuk memastikan salah satu dari dua pemuda itu ada di dalamnya.

Nihil.

Menghela napas pelan, Krystal menutup pintu kamar JongIn dan berjalan menuju ruang makan yang berada di ujung lorong kecil, di sisi kirinya. Krystal harus menutup hidungnya ketika menemukan keadaan ruang makan yang mencemari indera penciuman sekaligus _visual_-nya. Samar, ia menangkap bau khas sisa percintaan yang bercampur dengan aroma keju dan cokelat. Krystal tidak heran. JongIn sudah sering bilang kepadanya jika pasangan _gay_ SeHun adalah pria 'tidak normal' dengan selera _sex_ aneh. Ruang dapur itu juga kosong.

Krystal tidak tahan dengan bau-bauan itu, ia menyerah. Wanita bermarga Jung itu berbalik dan ingin segera keluar dari ruangan yang membuatnya pusing dari bermacam-macam bau yang tidak jelas itu sebelum ia melihat sesuatu. Krystal melihat satu tangga sempit dengan pintu kecil yang terbuka di ujungnya. Dahi Krystal berkerut. Setahunya tidak ada ruang lain di apartemen ini. Bergegas ia meniti tangga yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang itu. Tangga itu tidak terlalu tinggi dan hanya terdiri dari tujuh anak tangga. Itu adalah tangga yang menuju ke atap. Krystal berhenti di depan pintu _metal_ yang terbuka sedikit, ia memegang _handle_ pintu dan menariknya untuk membuat pintu terbuka lebih lebar.

"JongIn...?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bersambung...**_

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
